


Holding Out: Lee Pace

by Rosebudwhite



Series: The Dom Club [5]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	Holding Out: Lee Pace

Madame had finally given me an opportunity, as well as the space and time to do this right.  A wholeweekend had been cleared of appointments, engagements, and distractions.  To say it was not a daunting prospect wouldbe a lie, to say it was not a thrill, would also be a lie.

The young lady introduced to me as Madeline had been under the excellent tutelage of one Tom Hiddleston. She was new to the scene, new to the Club, yet willing and eager.  Though I do not believe she anticipated how far her eagerness would have to stretch.

The country house in the middle of Hampshire was perfect.  A few of us had arrived early, we looked between us, and we all knew we would be the ones convincing the guests to join, or renew, their membership. I made small talk with Madeline over the simple lunch taken on the terrace, yet neither of us mentioned our task ahead.  I have trained myself well over the years.  My pleasure is their pleasure, the release that so many colleagues seek is not the only way to enjoy oneself in the company of a well-trained sub. After one hunger had been satiated we were shown the platforms set up in the ballroom, the library, and the dining room. Others chose first and chose the ballroom; those whose exhibitionist streak would enjoy the limelight or those whose display would bring crowds to ohh and ahh limelight.

I chose the library. The plethora of comfortable chairs and relaxing surroundings would suit the mood of our piece.  Madeline giggled and made a joke about having plenty of time for reading.

_One hour in…_

The rising flow of visitors was a little off putting for Madeline.  Her bright blue eyes tore away from me every time a new face entered the room. I needed to bring her back to me. Her naked body was sprawled to allow me to work.  But there was no need to hurry, no need to rush.  I explored her body with my hands first, then my tongue.  The way her hair moved under my hands, the shape of her ears, the line of her neck and the perpendicular line of her jaw.  She began to moan and shake before I had even reached her collarbone.  I would bring her the closest for this first one.  She would not be so lucky for the following few.

I motioned for her to assume a presentation position.  She spread her feet apart, clasped her hands behind her neck, and arched her hips toward me. I plugged the vibrator in and turned it on medium speed, pressed it against her.  She closed her eyes and began rotating her hips slowly.  The vision reminded me of so many other women, watching them shake and jerk, moving it up and down in tandem with their rising and falling arousal, bringing them to wave after wave of shrieking orgasm.

Because of those experiences, I knew exactly when she was about to peak.  There was a slight change in the motion of her hips, a slightly different timbre to her breathing.  This petite young thing kept her eyes closed and I could tell she was trying to control her moans, trying to out think me.  To my eternal surprise, despite looking for it, she began to tremble before I expected it and I was just barely able to snatch the wand away from her in time.

_Three hours in…_

Her hands need to be bound to resist temptation.  Her clawing has become a distraction.  Reaching for the rope I held her smaller wrists in my hands behind her back.  As she stood as straight and tall as she could, I wrapped the rope swiftly several times around them, checking her blood flow carefully as I went.  She sighed as my hands touched her hot skin.  She is no longer distracted by the audience, in fact she seems to have perked slightly in their presence.  Familiar faces fill my peripheral and a recognisable chuckle from Tom, give me rise to prove myself amongst this clandestine fraternity.

I pull on my tie to loosen it, for the time for playing is over.  I almost have to hunch to my knees behind her petite little frame, she did not turn to see what I would do next either out of stubbornness or distraction again.  My fingernails run over her back with the same ferocity she had been exercising in her attempts to get my attention.  Her cry was a cross between anguish and arousal and her body shuddered.  My fingers came to rest on her ass and she pushed back against them; trying, urging him to touch her.  I was not going to give in that easily.  With a chuckle I moved away again, circled her like I was stalking prey.  She would be devoured like prey, yet not just yet, for my fingers had work to do first. They ran gently over her back this time, the soft pads touching the reddened marks I had left moments before. My fingers do not stop at her soft white behind this time.  My fingers part her dripping lips.  We had long given up trying to keep the space below her clean and dry.

_Four hours in…_

I have become completely overwhelmed by the intoxicating feeling of power this torture brings.  Without anything close to whips, floggers or clamps, I have managed to expose new areas of her submission that I do not think even she suspected were there.

Madeline was now on her knees, arms tied behind her back, naked, sweating and trembling, promising me anything if I’d just let her cum.  I let her kneel because she had lost her balance twice while I had her standing.  It was not uncommon in deep subspace.  Maybe the next hour will just consist of simple denial without stimulation.  But for now I wanted her to continue to slide deeper and deeper into herself, finding more things to offer me, more of herself to give to me.  It was silly of her, of course, as there was already nothing denied me, there was nothing she could offer.

_Midnight_

I untied her hands and let her rest for fifteen minutes.  She immediately curled into a ball and fell asleep.  I watched her breathe slowly, listened to the slight quivering when she exhaled.

When her time was up, I slid to the floor beside her, my head between her thighs, and gently licked.  She moaned in her sleep and reflexively rolled over on her back, letting her legs drop open.  I began with long, wet motions and slowly brought the motion of my tongue tighter and tighter in on her clit.  She pushed up to meet me, her arms at her sides, hands scratching at the carpet.  I closed my mouth over her sex and sucked gently, pulling her into me, then released and licked again.  She moaned loud and rocked her head side to side quickly.  When I touched a fingertip to her opening, she gasped loud and pushed against my face hard, primed to explode.

I stood up quickly and told her to kneel.  She blinked her eyes several times, tears welling, body trembling, but she got up and returned to her latest position, knees apart, fingers intertwined behind her neck.

"Oh, please, how long do we have to keep this up?"  She whispered softly.

"Get the vibrator from the floor.  You know how this works and what you signed up for, yes?"  I asked.

"Yes."  She said as she bent over to pick up the device.

"That’s good.  Because I’m getting tired and now I want you to do the hard work for me."

Her face registered shock and dismay.  Being teased had been agony enough.  Now, she was being told to tease herself.  She shook her head.  ”I don’t know if I can…”

I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth.  ”You can.  You will.”

With that, I turned my back to her began to speak to the first person I came to, sat on the nearby sofa.  I heard the vibrator’s motor come alive over the low hubbub of conversation and heard the sloppy sound as she slid the large bulb head between her lips, sliding in the juices we had been playing with all night.

_Seven hours in…_

Two-thirty in the morning and the crowd was waning, taken to their own pleasures, or the realm of sleep for those who have been satiated.  Madeline was crying softly against my chest.  We are sat huddled on a sofa, her quivering body cradled in my arms, I pull her close to me and plant a gentle kiss upon her temple.

My fingers ran over her shoulders, soothing and calming her, reassuring her that all is well, that she would find her release soon.  Her eyes met mine with a look of defeat and disbelieving, for she had no reason to trust my word after all I had put her through tonight.  I rested my hand on her leg and moved my palm and fingers back and forth in soft circles.

I leant into her ear and said huskily.  ”Madeline, you have been such a good girl to be here for me like this.  I am going to give you an orgasm sitting right here, in front of all these people.  You can make as much noise as you want, but I’m not going to stop until you cum all the way all over my fingers.”

My index finger brushed against her silky pussy hairs and continued until it pressed against her soft lips.  She jerked in my lap slightly and inhaled sharply at my touch and I continued to press against her lips.  She shifted her legs around and spread them further, lifting her left leg slightly and moving her right leg toward me to open herself to my touch.  My finger pressed in between her lips at this movement, and I immediately felt the heat and wetness of her pussy flow across my fingers and palm.

Madeline made a little noise and I leaned forward and kissed her cheek as my middle finger slid up and down between her wet lips.  I moved my finger slowly to the full extent, rubbing across her clit with my fingertip, circling it gently, then gliding down between her lips, past her vaginal opening into the space between her pussy and her asshole, pressing gently into that sensitive area then drawing my hand up again to caress her clit.

I moved my lips from her cheek and she turned her face to me and I kissed her deeply.  She grabbed my wrist with her left and hand pulled it urgently into herself while her right hand grasped my bicep and pulled my upper body into our kiss.  I knew she deserved this, so I rewarded her by suddenly jamming my finger into her soft pussy to the hilt.  She moaned and exhaled into my mouth as we kissed.  I inhaled her breath, breathing her air as I pressed my middle finger fractionally farther into her wetness.  I used my thumb to tease her raw and swollen clit as carefully as I could.  She moaned louder into my mouth and pulled harder on both of my arms.  I began finger-fucking her harder and faster.  I broke the kiss.  Her eyes were shut tight but when our lips parted they opened and she looked at me.

My finger slid back and forth, my thumb plucking her hard clit.  ”You are so wet and so open.  You have wanted this, I can feel you, you want this, and you need this.  I want you to cum all over this seat and my hand.”  My thumb plucking faster and faster at her engorged clit, my finger sliding faster and faster, my voice chanting into her ear.

Madeline’s eyes widened and she let out a short, animal, burst of air.  I slid my index finger into her next to the middle and making a curling motion inside her cunt, gently raked my fingertips across her sensitive G Spot, my thumb never stopping the strumming of her clitoris.  Her legs convulsively widened a fraction, then clamped together hard around my hand and wrist.  Her left hand again yanked against my wrist, pulling me into the vice-like grip of her thighs.

"Oh my good little girl."  I sighed, more for her than for me.  "Oh God yes."  I whispered directly into her ear.  "Cum you good girl.  Cum on my fingers you have earned this."

Madeline made a small ohhh as it began to overcome her and her thighs clamped together.  Her pussy closed completely around my fingers as she spasmodically grabbed at my wrist with her other hand.  She closed her gorgeous blue eyes and her body jerked. Her scream filled my ears, and the room, and attracted a few more curious faces around the door frame.  For a good minute she shuddered and jerked, screamed and gripped me tightly.  Eventually she began to relax and breathe once more.  She inhaled deeply, held it, and then let it out slowly.

Her thighs relaxed, her hands let go my wrist, her pussy released both my fingers and a flood of wetness in a torrent.  I leaned into her ear once again.  ”I think we both enjoyed that Madeline.” And we started to laugh, though hers more breathy and ragged.

"Phew!’  She exclaimed.  "I haven’t had as good an orgasm since…. since…. never!"  And she again breathed deeply.  I smiled knowing she had a new benchmark for any future Doms.


End file.
